east_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock
"The darkness holds no terror for me, demon! I curse you now under the Sign of Ill Omen!" Class Overview Characteristics: You have excellent short-ranged attack ability, and your powers confuse or weaken your opponent. You can shift easily from ranged attacks to melee attacks. However, you are not very resilient and rely on powers of evasion and concealment to avoid attack. Religion: Warlocks favor deities of cleverness, arcane power, or secrets. Races: Tieflings are natural warlocks and are drawn to this path. Halflings, half-elves, and humans make formidable warlocks as well. Class Traits Role: Striker. Your attack powers are highly damaging and often weaken or hamper the target in some way. You can elude attacks by flying, teleporting, or turning invisible. Power Source: Arcane. You gain your magical power from a pact you forge with a powerful, supernatural force or an unnamed entity. Key Abilities: Charisma, Constitution, Intelligence. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee,simple ranged. Implements: Rods, wands. Bonus to Defence: +1 Reflex, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score. Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier. Trained Skills: From the list below, choose four. * Arcana (Int) * Bluff (Cha) * History (Int) * Insight (Wis) * Intimidate (Cha) * Religion (Int) * Streetwise ( Cha) * Thievery (Dex) Class Lore Warlock channel arcane might wrested from primeval entities. They commune with infernal intelligences and fey spirits, scour enemies with potent blasts of eldritch power, and bedevil foes with hexing curses. Armed with esoteric secrets and dangerous lore, warlocks are clever and resourceful foes. However you came to your arcane knowledge, you need not accept the poor reputation warlocks sometimes endure. You could be a libram-toting scholar captivated by ominous lore, a foot-loose wanderer searching for elusive ultimate truths, or even a black-clad mercenary who uses sinister trappings to discourage prying strangers and unwanted attention. On the other hand, you could be a true diabolist using your gifts to tyrannize the weak - some warlocks unfortunately are exactly that. Class Archetypes Deceptive Warlock: You prefer spells that deal a little less damage, but that inflict a variety of penalties and negative conditions to your foe. You'd rather fight at range and avoid getting caught in close-up battles. Most of your attack powers depend on Charisma, so that should be your primary ability score. Many of your powers receive a bonus if you have a good Intelligence score, so that should be your second best. Constitution should be your third, since you might choose some Constitution based powers. Scourge Warlock: No subtlety here - you want to deal damage. You are tougher than the deceptive warlock, and you've got powers to help you attack and defend at melee, as well as excellent ranged attacks. Your best attack powers depend on Constitution - make that your best ability score. Choose Intelligence second because it provides special bonuses to many of your powers and improves your Reflex defense and AC. Charisma is clearly the third choice.